ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 17: Party-Time!
(The movie resumes with slow-motion flashbacks to multiple zombie villains falling on various obstacles.) * Thomas: (voiceover) It's been a night of surprises here in the Tacoma Dome. Some stunning falls by the top villains and some teenagers qualifying for the All Stars Special ahead of some our strongest competitors. (Cut back to the present.) * Ben Fordham: But it's not done yet. It's time for our big finish - a head-to-head race 40 feet in the air. Our two athletes are set. Versad and Lipra will go mano y mano on this intimidating final obstacle we call the Power Tower. (A statistics scene shows up.) * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) And this is going to be a good one, Ben. Looking at these guys, Versad is the hero of his home, but they're very similar in fighting moves and ninja experience. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And they're headed to the start line. One of them will win the coveted Safety Pass. * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) That Safety Pass means their ally can fall in Vegas, get up and try it again. That could be $1 million difference. (A smaller screen appears on the bottom left or right corner of the screen.) * Lipra: Earning the Safety Pass is obviously huge. I mean, to have that extra life in Vegas is priceless. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Lipra has a climbing background, which should help him on the upper-body intensive Power Tower. It starts with 11 handholds, which leads to 2 ladders hanging on bungee cords. Then, a short sprint to the buzzer. Versad has lost two challenges in a row during his heat and the final, so winning the Safety Pass could be huge for him. * Versad: If I had that Safety Pass, just that one extra try, I could definitely get past that challenge, break through into Stage 3 and do some real damage. (The small screen disappears.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) They are on the starting line. Lipra finished third in qualifying, but he's ready to go. His friends, Sonos and Hanso, screaming for him. And you know Versad would love to win this after solving a mystery with everyone. His friend, Kelpa, will be cheering for him. Alright, it's time to go racing! electric countdown begins. As the siren sounds, Versad and Lipra climb down the rope and head toward the handles. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) (The song "Five Senses" play as the five warriors (Versad, Hanso, Danil, Kelpa and Wilsa) dance with the engines outside singing with them on the many screens.) * Versad: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Come with us and have some fun! * Warriors: I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * Hanso: One - to see. * Danil: Two - to hear. * Kelpa: Three - to taste. * Versad: Four - to feel. * Wilsa: Five - to smell. * Engines: We're doing well! * Warriors: Five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * Thomas: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Come with us and have some fun! * Hanso, Kelpa and Wilsa: With my eyes, I can see. With my ears, I can hear. * With my hands, I can touch. I can feel when you are near. * I can taste sweet and sour. I can smell with my nose. * Percy: Let's do it one more time. * Engines: Here's how it, here's how it, here's how it goes. * Warriors: Five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * Hanso: One - to see. * Danil: Two - to hear. * Kelpa: Three - to taste. * Versad: Four - to feel. * Wilsa: Five - to smell. * Engines: We're doing well! * Warriors: Five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * Gordon: 1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! * Hanso, Kelpa and Wilsa: I can see the moon at night. I can hear the band play. * I can touch and feel, hot or cold, either way. I can taste, I can smell what I like and what I don't. * James: Let's do it one more time. * Engines: Here's how it, here's how it, here's how it goes. * Warriors: Five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * I have five senses, say them with me. Five senses, here we go. Say "five"! High-five! * Versad: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Come with us and have some fun! (CROWD CHEERING) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And while we roll through the final results, check out Chris Kamara's Moments of 2009. (The big screen shows several clips while the small shows the list of characters.) * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Oh, yeah. We had a dance party out here in the dome. We have Anmah, Nick Hanson and Lance Pekus pulling fans out in the stands. Oh, they were cutting loose. * Anmah: 1, 2, 3! * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) And those fish throwers from Pike Place Fish Market were impressive, so Lenat decided "Why not? Give it a shot." * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Here it comes. (One of the fish throwers hurls the fish. Lenat catches it.) Lenat caught it. * Lenat: I don't mess around! (The clip goes into slow-motion.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Let's see that again. The King of the Ocean's still got the hands. (The feature ends as the small screen takes us back to outside.) * Percy: Well, we've definitely had a blast here in the Pacific Northwest, but it's time to say goodbye. For Thomas and all of my engine friends, I'm Percy. We'll see you next year for American Ninja Warrior! (The screen fades to black and the end credits roll.) Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Dance Scenes Category:Raven: Sleepless In Seattle